Warriors: A Hero's Path
by Willowbarkrc
Summary: Stormkit is, by far, the shiest kitten in the whole StoneClan nursery- but despite that life was pretty perfect. Until the accident that killed his sister, Rosekit, which had somehow triggered something dark in his best friend, Ravenkit. Now he struggles to keep his sanity and learns that the voice in his head isn't entirely normal; leading him into a mysterious and unknown destiny


**. . .**

A thin, bony figure moved quick through the dead undergrowth, following nothing more then the faint scent of other cats. At least the fog was thinner then usual- looking up he could almost see the dark trees looming endlessly above, reaching out into a sky thick with nothingness. Hunger gnawed at his stomach but the gray tabby tom didn't bother stopping to hunt- one cannot find prey in this place of no stars, no matter how much one might find the tantalizing scent lying just beyond the next thorn bush. Besides- even if the invisible prey were catchable, he dared not stop and lose the trail he had found; for it was rare, in the Dark Forest, to come across the clue of another cat. Although, lately there had been many more of these trails- sometimes finding one right after another.

The further he followed the trail, the more scents he started to pick up. Others had joined in the hunt at some point, their odors combining with the original. He was close. The scents were getting stronger, he could differentiate between them. He had met a few of the other inhabitants of this cursed land before, though on very few occasions- normally the scent trails lead to nothing, disappearing before a meeting is achieved. Not this time. Glancing to the side as sharply as the scent trail did, he spotted them. Just barely. If the fog had been any thicker, he may have bypassed them completely.

A giant brown she-cat sat in condescending leadership atop a boulder in a small clearing surrounded by dead briar bushes. He recognized her in an instant- not only from elder tales when he was still among the living, but also from crossing her path once or twice in this prison. She always spoke of battles to be won, of exits to be found and revenge be taken upon. Foolish old bat, always thinking that there was a way to escape; their fates had already been decided, and there was no rebirth in which to leave. In the tales, she was told to have murdered many in her path to conquest. That was generations before him however, and she had yet to confirm the rumors personally.

He approached slowly, tail twitching behind him. The closer he got, the more cats he saw gathered under her, partially hidden in the smog. He couldn't count how little, or how many. A few he wasn't even sure were real or just vivid hallucinations- appearing out of the corner of his eye only to disappear when he blinked. It must be the nature of the forest; they aren't meant to see each other, to gather in numbers. "Greetings, Thornclaw." The words slid out of his mouth smoothly, even though he had not spoken in quite some time.

"You took your own sweet time in getting here, Deathflight." Thornclaw growled, lashing her tail to one side. Her fur, from what he could see, was messy and matted, as if she hadn't even bothered to keep herself properly clean. It irked him. As if they had anything else to do here but wander and contemplate their life choices. "I had started to think that you had abandoned us."

"Whatever you say, old shrew." _Hmph._ Abandon them? As if they were ever more then acquaintances. It was only her who had claimed that there was something bigger to meeting, to coming together with the mutual hate that got them both locked away.

"Cocky foxheart! You **will** obey me if you so desire to live once more!" Thornclaw spat, half-standing with hackles raised, claws unsheathed and scraping into the rock below.

"Who made _you_ lead-"

"Oh, go get a den you two." Deathflight tried to retort, before getting cut off by Nectarpool, a thin and well-groomed she-cat laying at the base of the boulder. An amused smirk decorating her dark face, sharp blue eyes taunting his. He would find it charming if it weren't so annoying.

"S-Silence! You shall obey me!" Thornclaw hissed, trying to regain her control and demeanor. As if she had any control over any of them in the first place.

"Quit bickering and get to the point already! Why are we here?!" Growled a black tom Deathflight had never met before, the stranger's fur standing on end and obvious irritation in his eyes. Anger issues, that one. Probably what landed him here.

"Tsh. Fine. Listen up, harebrains." Thornclaw started, settling back down, glancing to the side before sharply redirecting her gaze to the crowd below her. "I'm sure you've all noticed the shifts in the forest's power. Such as our sudden ability to physically contact each other. Before, it was rarity."

Deathflight didn't dare think of what this was leading up too. Yes, he had noticed. The scents. The more frequent run-ins with others. The fog was lifting, little by little. There was no sense of time here, no day or night, but still he knew at least a generation or two must of passed since he last roamed in life and only now were these things happening.

"The Seal holding us in these cursed shadows grow weak. Our chance to break free of this torment has come! The realm of the living is only a whisker-length away from us now. The Seal now has to take on a physical form to survive; and to severe it means to expose the portals between worlds. However, we are not yet strong enough to completely break through these chains that bind us- we can, however, descend and share the body of another as a secondary soul. Together, we can use our Vessels and _**destroy the Seal!** " _

* * *

"We must save The Seal!" Shouted a large golden tabby tom to those surrounding him. The ruckus among the group gathered around immediately died down to hopefully hear a solution to the impending devastation, heads turning to where he sat on a mossy log, bathed in starlight. "If we don't, the Dark Forest would invade and destroy the Clans. If we choose to descend, the Vessels can tap into our strength and stability; but otherwise are no different then normal cats."

The crowd erupted once more in questions, to be silenced once more as the elderly silver tom beside him lifted his paw for attention, stars shining in his fur. "I have spoken to The Seal, whom has chosen to go by the name of Fang. He has agreed to train the Light Vessels to harness our power when they come of age. They will learn the powerful ways of the ancient warriors, and be pushed to their maximum abilities."

"But Thunderstar, Mousewhisker, who will go?" Piped up a maned ginger tabby from the crowd, taking a few steps towards the log. "Surely, the strongest of souls should be used to penetrate the barrier."

Goldenstar looked down at the tom. That was a good question indeed. Hundreds of cats stood before him, and those were just the ones who chose to show up to the meeting. Surely, he couldn't choose who gets sent- no matter how strong one's soul is, there's always a chance that descending won't work, or if it does, never being able to return; cursing them to wander forever if the Vessel's soul does not bond with theirs. No, the strongest of souls shouldn't be picked and chosen, it should be the bravest of souls who volunteer despite the known risks. He was about to voice this, when another voice interrupted him.

"I will." It was a thick, fluffy black and white tom, whose eyes bore into Goldenstars' with a fiery determination.

"Thank you, Whiteshadow. You will bring strength and loyalty to a kit who needs such." Mousewhisker commented, motioning for Whiteshadow to sit to his side. Next a sleek silver tabby approached, the stars in her slight translucent fur shining brightly.

"I as well." She announced, not waiting for permission and walking straight over to join Whiteshadow. Mousewhisker sighed, flicking his tail.

"Yes Rainleaf, your kindness and intelligence will help your kit think wisely in each situation. Anyone else?" He asked, looking into the murmuring crowd. There was a slight hesitance in the air, as if all the crowd wished to walk forward but not certain as to whether or not they should.

"Count me in." Purred a soft ginger she-cat whom was missing a front leg. Thunderstar nodded in approval, and she joined the others.

"Gingerheart, any kit would be blessed with you as a co-spirit. You will bring to them unwavering determination and courage."

Next a small speckled kitten stumbled forward, a playful grin on his face. Both Thunderstar and Mousewhisker frowned. "Another chance at life might be nice! I promise I'll work my hardest, I promise!"

A few moments passed of tense silence. It was broken by Thunderstar, dipping his head down in respect to the small kit. "Are you sure you wish to do this, Ashkit?" The kitten nodded enthusiastically. The elder tom sighed. "Go join the others then. You will give another kit the energy to the continue, and the hope and vision of a bright future."

Two more. A well-built brown tabby she-cat approached, eyes alight with the fire of passion. Mousewhisker smiled at the sight. "Willowstar. You will bring structure and stability to your kit, they'll need it with all that is to happen."

"It will be an honor." Willowstar replied, joining the others. The next to approach was an older bengal tom, battle-scars criss-crossing his starry coat. He too, without a word, joined the others.

"Brambletooth, your wisdom in battle will show your kit how to survive well. Good luck, my friend." Thunderstar approved, swishing his tail around his paws.

"Thank you, all of you." Mousewhisker bowed his head, showing complete respect to the volunteers. "Soon, you'll descend into the bodies of six newborns, scattered around the Clans and the surrounding territories. Remember your mission. I hope for your success. This meeting is over."

* * *

"Mom! Mom, c'mon, we have to go!" A panicked voice cried above the shrill sirens, before choking on smoke and sent into a fit of coughing. The young orange tabby, scarcely older then nine moons, crouched in front of a much larger she-cat, whom was laying on her side with her eyes barely open.

"I-I am too weak... to run now... Flicker. Even- even if I make it out... of this fire.. Bane will find me..." The older cat wheezed, trying to keep her dark blue eyes open.

"I can't leave without you!" Flicker sobbed, burying her muzzle into the mother's neck fur. She could feel the heat of the fire burning her coat, all her instincts screaming at her to run and only sheer willpower keeping her paws held fast to the spot.

"Yes... you can, I know... You can... Take t-the kits... to your father's homeland, deep... in the forests of the Wild..." Mother coughed, pointing her muzzle to the two scraps of fur clinging to her belly, the bundles mewling out in fear.

"I-I don't know the way!" Flicker cried out, touching noses with the other, heart pounding faster then she had ever felt it before, even harder then when Bane was around.

"Seek out... StoneClan, of the g-... great moors. T-Tell them who you are... And beg for aid. I will stay... and face the wrath of either... the fire, or Bane..." Mother instructed, tearing her kits away from her side and passing them to her eldest daughter. "Do not let them... see you... Bane will come looking for his kits..." Her head slumped to the side, watching with teared eyes as Flicker held the two kittens, glancing back at her one more time. "Go..."

 _"Goodbye, mother..."_ Flicker thought to herself, permitting herself one last glance before an overhead beam fell down beside her, crashing through the floor. She leaped out of the way, running desperately towards a cracked window. All her senses were being bombarded, overcome with fear, hardly breathing between the smoke and the kits she carried. _"I can't see a thing!"_

Leaping onto the window's ledge, she squeezed out, slicing her side on the jagged cracks in her hurry. Outside sirens were wailing into the air and upwalkers were everywhere in their bright fake-fur shouting at each other and spraying the collapsing building with water. Lights from the upwalker carrier cut through the darkness of the night, illuminating the entire block. _"Nows my chance, while everyone's distracted!"_

Jumping- or rather, falling- out, she dashed quickly to the side, praying to her ancestors that she remained unseen. Unlikely, as that is- was- Bane's main den. There has to be his goons hanging around somewhere. Running blindly through the streets, Flicker searched for a place- a clue, anything- to tell her where the forest was. Where the Wild was. She had never been there, but heard plenty of stories from her father, before he was... Well, now's not the time to think of that. _"C'mon Flicker, c'mon! Where did he say the Wild was?! Where did he say the forest was?!"_

Cursing her forgetfulness, she ducked into an alley. The sirens wailed loudly, but now from a far distance. How far had she run? At least six or seven blocks. Her legs ached from the strain of going that far that fast. Dropping the protesting kittens, she laid down with a huff. She looked at her singed fur, giving off an unfriendly burnt stench, and the oozing gash on her side. Despite the fire, the chill of the night was settling in fast. The young she-cat glanced at the starless sky fearfully, staring at the moon as if it would answer her question. _"Where? Where is it? I have to get out of here."_

Then, a revelation hit her. Seven sunrises ago the moon was full. It was waning now. The waning moon's tip could point her the way. In her father's stories, he always said he followed the slowly-filling moon to the city. And if she's right, that meant the emptying moon would point the opposite direction, where he came from. She swallowed- the path was uncertain, but it was the only hint she has to go on. Flicker looked down at the kits, her two younger half-siblings. Bane had named them Trash and Damian, though in secret her mother called them Storm, after her father, and Rose, after her sister, both of whom Bane killed. No matter what happened, no matter how long it took to find the forest, she had to do it. She had to save them for her mother, and give them a better life.

With a fearful determination, Flicker picked up the two kits. The streetlights lit her path, through she stayed ducked in the shadows. She will not be found. Not now, not when she was so close to freedom. She can do this. She can save them.

Or she'll die trying.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _So how was it? Let me know in the reviews if you found any mistakes! This story is based off of a character of mine on a roleplay site, and is based off of real roleplays with dozens of other characters rped by a buncha different people. However, I did add in random characters and will be bridging up the patches where there was no roleplay to state what happened in-between xD I'm not going to do an allegiances page, because too much happens on the rp site to possibly keep up with! I swear like three leaders of StoneClan went by before the main character was even made a warrior. Let me know in the reviews if you wanna check out the site, or see the (beginning) of the comic I'm drawing based off of this same plot._


End file.
